


坏孩子•第七十六章

by mingyuanbaiye



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, sp
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingyuanbaiye/pseuds/mingyuanbaiye





	坏孩子•第七十六章

能让白苏看着白华，这大概是文森特觉得自己做过最蠢的决定。尤其是白华破门而入浴室时，文森特觉得自己真是蠢到了极点。

白苏，那么可爱弱小的一个小女孩，他凭什么能相信她能控制住正在耍酒疯的狼崽子。

白华冲进浴室时，文森特正在调试水温。文森特看见自家崽子的那一刻心脏直接噌地蹿到嗓子眼，白华摇摇晃晃站在门口，眼睛紧盯他，活像一只伏击猎物的狼。

“哥夫小心！哥哥又疯了！”

白苏紧随其后的警报是白华行动的信号，狼崽子灵活地扑向男人准备再次上演不久前的好戏。

好在文森特有准备，后撤小半步没让自己再度被白华压到身下。文森特舒口气，准备反击却瞥到门口扶着门框大口喘气的白苏。可见，在白华跑过来之前，苏苏妹妹已经和她哥哥恶战一场。

“哥夫！哥哥要拿水泼你，小心啊——”

在女孩的尖叫中，文森特愕然回首，可惜为时已晚。狼崽子已经拿到了喷头，他咧嘴坏笑，对准文森特打开水阀。

文森特浑身上下瞬间湿透，男人面无表情地站在原地让热水顺着他的头发滴到地上。被水打湿的衬衫紧紧吸附在男人的身上，勾勒出健壮完美的肌肉曲线。

白华不错眼睛地盯住自己沾了水后更为性感的老公，就算他现在还处于醉酒状态，他也知道他根本无法拒绝文森特完美火辣的身材。

白华结结巴巴地感叹，“老公……你……你太帅了……”

“我知道，而且我还知道你这回真的要——完——蛋——了！”

文森特缓慢地逼近白华，白华那被酒精麻痹的大脑根本无法处理男人的愤怒，他歪着头笑容天真无邪地脆生生叫文森特，“老公！”

“嗯。”文森特的嘴角弯出一个礼貌且克制的弧度，温柔地回应死到临头而不觉的狼崽子。

苏苏妹妹看看因湿身而反常色气的哥夫，又看看不再高冷的格外可爱的哥哥。她深吸一口气，毫不犹豫给二位关上门。

唯一的未成年走了，文森特终于可以下手收拾今天作到掀房盖的狼崽子。

男人三步并做两步，扯过白华把他抵在墙上。酒气铺面而来，文森特皱着眉头问消停下来的小媳妇，“喝了多少！”

白华温顺地摇摇头，“不…知道…嗝！”

“脱了衣服洗澡！一会收拾你！”文森特咬着牙威胁。酒精令白华双眼迷茫面色潮红，一幅可以随意蹂躏的柔弱模样，文森特呼吸急促，要不是他不喜欢酒味，他能保证他现在就办了白华。

白华哼唧几声，慢吞吞地脱衣服。

“快点！”因欲望而烦躁的男人急不可耐扒下白华的衣服，并给男孩白皙细嫩的臀肉两巴掌。

狼崽子吃痛，闹脾气地不配合文森特。可是，白华忘了只要苏苏妹妹不在场，文森特永远都是主场。

男人扯过一条毛巾，浸湿后干脆利落缠在白华的手腕上。没有多余废话，他直接把白华丢进浴缸。

有些微烫的洗澡水速度把男孩的肉体温成嫩粉色，足以让文森特呼吸一滞。可好看归好看，白华还是被热水烫得不安分扑腾。

文森特不惯毛病，压住白华叫他趴在浴缸边缘，倒好洗发露就开始用力搓洗狼崽，无论是动作还是姿势，活像搓洗一只宠物狗。

小“宠物狗”也确实不配合，在浴缸里疯狂扭动，缸里的水愣是被白华扑腾出大半。

“老实点！”

文森特大怒，把白华半拎出浴缸扬手落巴掌在男孩的身后。有水事先浸润，男孩本就光滑的皮肤更是可人，文森特大力抽打这只不听话的狼崽子，巴掌着肉声清脆到羞耻。

白华双手被束，除了哀声哭叫全无他法。哦对了，他还能挣扎。

白华把所有文森特给他定的规矩都抛到脑后，拼命搅和浪花去干扰文森特对他屁股的进攻。这招确实有用，起码文森特要分心摁住他。

然而，白华忘了文森特总会有控制住他的那一刻。

“白华！”

男孩瑟缩，文森特的暴喝着实让他醒酒不少。白华抬头，惊恐地看见因他而一团糟的文森特，男人现在不只湿透了衣服，他那件不算便宜的衬衫上到处蹭的是洗发液沐浴露。

狼崽子畏惧地呜咽一声，往水里缩一缩，他的手还被文森特用毛巾缠住，这让他深感不安。

“老公……”

文森特黑着脸挑眉。

“我…我喝多了……”白华怯懦地解释，他想表现的讨好文森特一些，显然这个情形讨好没什么用。白华思衬自己要不要主动找个地方让男人收拾他一顿。

白华的犹豫让他错失良机。

文森特脱掉了衬衫，赤裸上身弯腰撑在浴缸上。过度的威压直接让狼崽子不得不躲到水里吐泡泡。

文森特也不说话，只是用犀利的目光针刺白华。

“我错了……”白华受不了男人的目光拷问，小心翼翼挣脱开毛巾束缚，伸出手环上文森特的腰。他偏过头不太敢直视男人。

“知道害怕，知道认错，”文森特低沉的嗓音响起，“说明你也没醉的那么厉害不是吗？”

白华彻底荒神，“不，我我我是喝多了！现在酒醒了，我错了，知道错了！”

“知道错就好，我的小可爱，”文森特伏低也顺势抱住白华的腰，趁着把男孩从水里捞出来之时贴在白华耳边，“你喜欢压着我是不是？我会让你今晚压个够。”

把狼崽子捞出水后，文森特不知道从哪找来个板凳放在浴室正中。他坐在上面，屈膝的高度正好白华趴伏在他的膝头时还能跪在地上。

揍不听话小狼崽的工具是发刷，一个极具生活气息的物件。揍不听话小狼崽的地点是浴室，一个极具生活气息的地点。

只是这两个生活气碰撞到一起却是无比的绯色。

浴室内水汽氤氲，无处不在的蒸汽把二人的皮肤都蒸得泛红。文森特喜欢给白华用椰奶味的沐浴露，如此环境之下这个气味成了狼崽受罚的帮凶。

男人一手牢牢攥住白华的手腕，在狠揍小东西之前先捏了捏他的臀肉。过分的软嫩，像是新鲜出炉的椰奶酥酪，叫文森特恨不得直接咬上一口。他还是克制住了自己的冲动，转而将怒火发泄在狼崽子的屁股蛋上。

发刷高高扬起又重重落下，拍打在沾了水的皮肉上。

“啪！”


End file.
